Pon Farr
by Amicelli
Summary: Spock kommt ins Pon Farr. Kann Rachel (eigener Chara) ihm helfen? Und, will Spock das überhaupt? Complete!


Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die von StarTrek usw. sind gehören nicht mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen (schade). Rachel jedoch gehört mir.

Spock zitterte, ihm war gleichzeitig heiß und kalt, bald gesellten sich Krämpfe hinzu.

Nur zu gut kannte er diese Symptome.

Es war wieder einmal so weit.

Pon Farr.

Er setzte sich langsam an einen Baum im Garten seiner Eltern und schloß die Augen.

So fand Rachel ihn.

Sie hockte sich entsetzt neben ihn und berührte ihm am Arm.

„Was ist los?"

Spock drehte ihr angeschlagen den Kopf zu.

„Ich bitte dich, Rachel, geh!"Sie sollte ihn nicht so sehen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie Angst vor ihm bekam.

Rachel schüttelte mit stummer Entschlossenheit den Kopf.

„Vergiss es! Ich sehe doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Was hast du?"

Sie legte ihm eine kühle Hand auf die fiebernde Stirn. Erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand keine Sekunde später wieder zurück.

„Du glühst ja! Ab ins Bett mit dir!"

Spock wollte widersprechen, doch Rachel blockte seine Entgegnungen ab. Sie zog ihn vorsichtig hoch und bewegte ihn dazu, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit erreichten sie sein Elternhaus. Der von Krämpfen geschüttelte Spock ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Beiläufig bekam er mit, dass Rachel einen nassen Waschlappen auf seine Stirn gelegt hatte.

Die Angst um Spock schnürte Rachel fast die Kehle zu. Er war doch sonst nie krank. Was hatte er bloß?

Spock schlug matt die Augen wieder auf und sah Rachel an, die ihre Sorge dadurch, dass sie sie zu verbergen versuchte, nur noch offensichtlicher machte.

Er spürte, wie sehr sie sich um ihn sorgte.

„Ich werde schon wieder. Mach dir keine Sorgen", brachte er leise hervor.

„Was hast du bloß?"

Spock drehte sich zur Seite und schloß die Augen. Das folgende Wort flüsterte er bloß.

„Plaktow."

„Und? Was heißt das? Das hat doch irgendwas mit eurem 7-Jahres-Zyklus zu tun, oder?"

Sie setze sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante, strich ihm sanft über den Kopf.

„Komm schon. Ich werde dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen wegen irgend etwas, was ich sowieso nicht verstehe."

Spock schüttelte stumm wie ein Fisch den Kopf. Das konnte er ihr nicht erklären.

Rachel spürte den Zwiespalt in ihrem Freund.

„Bitte. Ich will dir doch nur helfen."

_Die Art von Hilfe, die ich von ihr erwarten müsste, ist wohl zu viel gewollt. Das kann ich nicht von ihr verlangen, das nicht._

Er schloß die Augen und bekam unter großer Anstrengung seine Krämpfe unter Kontrolle.

„Spock...", flüsterte Rachel und strich ihm mit den Fingerkuppen über die Wange, „bitte. Ich möchte doch nur wissen, was du hast. Was ist daran so schlimm?"

„Gar nichts", kam es erstickt zurück. Er kämpfte um die Erhaltung seiner Logik, von der er wusste, dass sie ihm sowieso bald fortgerissen werden würde.

„Dann sag doch", bat sie.

„Du wirst es nicht hören wollen. Du wirst mich dafür hassen."

„Rede doch nicht so einen Unsinn! Ich und dich hassen, so ein Quatsch!"

Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer flackerte in Spocks dunklen Augen auf.

„Pon Farr", sagte Spock nach einer Weile, „trifft die männlichen Vulkanier alle sieben Jahre. Während dieser Zeit verlieren wir unsere Logik. Im Pon Farr können die Vulkanier ihre sehr starken Emotionen nicht länger kontrollieren und so werden wir unberechenbar. Plaktow, in deiner Sprache Blutfieber, ist das, was ich jetzt gerade habe. An Pon Farr kann man sterben, aber man kann auch..."

_Das war es also, deshalb machte sich Spock so einen Kopf! Damit werden wir schon fertig, dazu haben wir uns doch, _dachte sie.

Den letzten Rest von Spocks Erklärung verstand Rachel nicht mehr, seine Stimme war zu leise geworden und schließlich ganz verklungen. Eine Frage warf sich in ihr auf.

„Man kann aber man muss nicht, oder?"

„Stimmt."

„Und es gibt keine Gegenmittel?"

„Nicht im den Sinne. Aber wenn es ein gescheites gäbe, wir hätten es längst gefunden.

„'Nicht im dem Sinne'. Das heißt, es gibt sehr wohl etwas?"

„Richtig", antwortete Spock leise.

„Und du kennst es?"

Wieder war von Spock eine leise Bestätigung zu hören.

„Aber ich kann nicht", hing er sogleich noch hinten dran.

„Was, es besorgen?"

„Nein, zumindest nicht direkt."

„Du sprichst in Rätseln", bemerkte sie.

„Ich weiß."

„Willst du unbedingt sterben? Nein. Dachte ich mir. Soll ich zur Apotheke gehen?"

„Das wird es dort nicht geben."

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Sein Fieber war wohl wirklich sehr hoch. Er phantasierte ja schon. Wo sonst sollte es denn Gegenmittel geben, wenn nicht in der Apotheke?

„Keine Bange, ich phantasiere nicht", sagte Spock, der aus ihrem irritierten Blick ihren stillen Kommentar hatte lesen können.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Er nahm sie in den Arm. „Es gibt tatsächlich nur eine Art Gegenmittel. Aber ich kann und will dir diese Strapaze nicht zumuten."

Schon wieder ein Rätsel.

„Noch mal", bat sie, „vielleicht steige ich ja beim nächsten Mal dadurch. Was, um Himmels willen, für eine Strapaze?"

Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf, wie schon so oft seit Beginn ihres Gespräches, und lehnte seine heiße Stirn gegen ihre Schulter. Beruhigend strich sie ihm über Haare und Rücken.

„Heute muss man dir echt alles aus der Nase ziehen. Muss ich am Ende deine Eltern nach diesem Wundermittelchen fragen?"

„Alles bloß das nicht. Da muss ich mehr oder weniger allein durch."

„Soll ich gehen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nein, bleibe bei mir. Lass mich nicht allein."

Das klang so flehend, dass Rachel ihn nur noch fester in die Arme schloß.

„Shh, ganz ruhig, ich lass dich ja nicht im Stich. Alles wird gut."

Nur wie alles gut werden sollte, das wusste das junge Mädchen nicht.

Spocks Selbstbeherrschung schwand von Minute zu Minute mehr.

Er fühlte Rachels Nähe. Sie schien sich über den Einfluß, den sie im Moment auf ihren Freund ausübte, nicht im klaren zu sein.

Amanda kam zur Tür herein.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie verdutzt und kam um das Bett herum. „Oh je."

Mit ein paar Schritten war sie bei Rachel und zog sie von ihrem Freund weg. Sie hatte sofort erkannt, was mit ihrem Sohn los war.

„He! Was soll das denn?", beschwerte sich Rachel.

„Ich empfehle dir, dass du die nächsten drei Tage ein wenig Abstand von Spock nimmst."

„Wieso? Gerade jetzt, wenn er krank ist, kann ich ihn doch nicht allein lassen."

„Er ist nicht krank, er ist im Pon Farr, das ist was anderes."

„Ich weiß schon. Ist das etwa ansteckend?"

Spock wollte das Gespräch unterbrechen, denn er sah, worauf es hinauslaufen würde, doch seine Mutter ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Leg dich hin, Spock!"

Gehorsam kam er der Aufforderung nach. Er warf einen verzweifelten Blick zu Rachel hinüber, die gerade von seiner Mutter aufgeklärt wurde.

„Pon Farr, kann eigentlich nur mit zwei Mitteln aufgehalten werden: die eine Möglichkeit ist einen Weg zu finden, den Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen, die andere eine Vereinigung mit dem Partner."

„Das weiß ich."

Jetzt zog Amanda eine überraschte Miene. „Ach, du weißt das?"

„Ja. Hab ich jetzt immer noch Besuchsverbot? Ich kann ihn doch nicht in so einem Zustand allein lassen, das ist doch... unmenschlich."

„Mach wie du meinst."

Damit verließ sie den Raum wieder.

Rachel sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach.

„Was sollte das denn jetzt?"

„Vermutlich wollte meine Mutter dich vor mir beschützen."

Rachel hockte sich wieder zu Spock auf die Bettkante.

„Quatsch. Vor dir beschützen. So gefährlich bist du ja nun auch nicht, oder?"

„Nein."

„Na siehste. Wozu dann das ganze?"

„Menschen denken eben nicht immer logisch", murmelte Spock.

„Ich weiß. Wir sind halt so."

„Ist auch besser so. Es wäre doch langweilig, wenn alle Lebewesen so streng logisch wären wie die Vulkanier."

„Achtung!", warnte Rachel, „du begibst dich in gefährliches Fahrwasser. Menschen können sehr wohl logisch sein, wir wollen nur nicht."

„Unlogisch", murmelte Spock.

Rachel grinste bloß und nahm eine von Spocks heißen Händen in ihre.

"Gibt's denn gar nix was ich für dich tun kann?", fragte sie.

Spock rieb sich die Stirn. "Ich sagte doch, ich kann das nicht."

"Du hast Angst mir weh zu tun", sagte Rachel rundherum.

"Vor allem das", erwiderte Spock.

"Aber du hast mir doch noch nie weh getan."

"Das hier ist anders."

"Hör doch mal. Ich bin nicht blöd. Und ich wüsste spätestens jetzt Bescheid, nachdem deine Mutter mir das gerade gesagt hat. Wovor hast du Angst? Und ich denke, dass man an Pon Farr sterben kann?"

Spock nickte wortlos.

Schließlich drückte er Rachels Hand. "Ich habe im Moment kaum Kontrolle über mich. Du weißt, dass ich viel stärker bin als du. Das Pon Farr ist schon zu weit fortgeschritten, als das man jetzt noch mit körperlicher Verausgabung machen könnte. Damit bleibt nur ein Weg. Aber das kann ich dir nicht antun!"

"Hey. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal das wir miteinander schlafen, oder?"

"Nein", sagte Spock leise, "nein, das wäre es nicht. Aber trotzdem... das ist anders als alles was du bis jetzt erlebt hast, Rachel. Glaube mir!"

"Das tue ich doch. Aber ich will dir halt helfen, verstehst du?"

"Du meinst es wirklich ernst, was?"

"100 Prozent!"

„Ich werds mir überlegen", murmelte Spock schließlich leise. Noch immer war im nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, in so einem Zustand mit Rachel zu schlafen. Andererseits würde er niemals einen Vertrauensbruch riskieren.

Noch einmal fasste Rachel nach seinen Händen. „Ich liebe und achte dich, und ich vertraue dir. Und wenn das nicht so wäre, dann würde ich mich darauf nicht einlassen. Ich weiß, dass es dir gerade ziemlich mies geht, und wünsche mir nur, das es dir ganz fix wieder besser geht. Du hast mir schon so oft geholfen, mir zur Seite gestanden und alles, sodass dass das wenigste ist, was ich tun kann. Es ist kein Pflichtgefühl... ich möchte dir helfen, weil ich dich liebe. Aber letztendlich ist es deine Entscheidung. Deine allein, und ich werde dir da auch nicht rein reden. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich da sein werde. Wann auch immer es nötig sein sollte."

Sie drückte seine Hände.

In Spocks Augen stand eine Träne. Die kleine Rede seiner Freundin hatte ihn tief berührt.

„Danke", flüsterte er.

„Schon okay."Sie streichelte ihm über die Wange und wischte vorsichtig die Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel. Nachdenklich starrte sie die Feuchtigkeit an. Es war ein Zeichen, wie schlecht es Spock wirklich ging, dass ihm die Tränen kamen auch wenn er gerade kaum Kontrolle über sich hatte.

„Ich geh jetzt ins Bett..."

„Schlaf gut."

Rachel rollte sich im Schlafsack auf Spocks Couch zusammen.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als sie plötzlich von Spock geweckt wurde. Rachel schreckte hoch. Sie fühlte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihren Lippen, und wurde sanft wieder nach hinten gedrückt. Spock saß neben ihr auf dem Boden.

Er konnte das brennende Fieber in sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle halten. Alles in ihm drängte danach, Rachel zu umarmen, zu küssen, sich seiner Leidenschaft mit ihr hinzugeben und alles um sich herum zu vergessen.

„Rae? Du hast gesagt, du würdest bei mir sein und mir helfen- wann immer es nötig sein sollte."Spock ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich kann nicht mehr... es ist zu stark."Er sah sie verzweifelt an. „Tut mir leid."

„Shh. Ich halte mein Wort, Spock."Sie streichelte ihm durch die Haare.

Spock öffnete ihren Schlafsack- Reißverschluß und hob sie hinaus.

Er begann sie zu küssen- doch da stoppte Rachel ihn.

„Eins noch... du hast gesagt, es wäre anders als alles was ich je erlebt hätte... und das macht mir etwas Angst. Ich bitte dich nur, mir nicht weh zu tun."

„Niemals. Du hast mein festes Wort, Rae."

„Danke." Sie beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn.

Spock bewegte sich in Richtung Bett hinüber, auf halber Strecke schloss sie noch schnell die Tür ab um vor unliebsamen Überraschungen sicher zu sein.

Dann lag sie auf seinem Bett und seine heißen Finger wanderten über ihren Körper. Zögernd, alle Kontrolle aufbietend, die noch da war. Er hatte fürchterliche Angst ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihre Entscheidung im Nachhinein bereuen musste.

Das Pon Farr war so plötzlich für ihn gekommen. Sein Blut brannte schmerzhaft und seine sonst so zurückgeschobenen und unterdrückten Emotionen entluden sich mit einem Schlag. Er verlor alle Kontrollen über sich. Rachels und Spocks Lippen fanden einander und versiegelten sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Ihre Körper rieben sich leicht aneinander und nicht nur Spocks Erregung schlug hohe Wellen, sondern auch Rachels, die alles durch ihr telepathisches Band sehr genau mitbekam.

Er entkleidete sie beide. Rachel zitterte leicht, vor Nervosität und Aufregung. Zart liebkoste er ihren Oberkörper. Dann warf er ihr einen Blick zu, Rachel verstand und nickte.

Behutsam verschmolz er sein Bewusstsein mit ihrem.

Rachel spürte nur eine unheimliche Hitze die sich langsam in ihr ausbreitete, als ihre Bewusstsein eins wurden. Doch das intensivste Gefühl das von Spock hinüberkam, war die unendliche Liebe zu ihr. _So viel. _Rachel stand eine Träne im Augenwinkel, so wie Spock wenige Stunden zuvor.

Sie gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und umschloss Spock mental mit all der Liebe die sie zu empfinden fähig war.

Nachdem ihre Bewusstsein eins geworden waren, vereinigten sich auch ihre Körper. Immer und immer wieder, bis schließlich beide vollkommen erschöpft einschliefen.

„Rachel...."

Sie spürte Spocks Stimme zärtlich durch ihren Geist klingen.

„Mhmmm", brummte sie, noch halb im Traumland. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein seliges Lächeln. Die vergangene Nacht war schön gewesen, wenn auch körperlich etwas anstrengend.

„Weißt du, dass wir jetzt feste Bindungspartner sind?", fragte Spock leise.

„Sind wir das nicht schon seit 2 Jahren?", fragte Rachel verschlafen.

„Schon. Aber wir sind jetzt geistig fest gebunden, nicht so locker wie zuvor. Du kannst mich in deinen Gedanken spüren, und ich dich in meinen. Kannst du es fühlen?"

Rachel horchte einen Augenblick in sich hinein. „Klar und deutlich."Sie strahlte ihn happy an, froh, dass es jetzt immer so sein würde, dass sie immer Spock in ihren Gedanken haben würde und kuschelte sich fest in seine Arme. „Ich bin so glücklich."

„Ich auch..."

Dann krutschelte sie sich aus der Löffelchen-Stellung, in der sie wohl geschlafen hatten, heraus und sah ihn an. „Und, wie geht's dir?"

„Schon viel besser. Aber es wird erst in 24 Stunden vollkommen verschwunden sein."

„Hauptsache dir geht's besser."Sie krabbelte kurzerhand auf seinen Bauch und schmiegte sich an ihn. Nackt wie sie war. Aber das störte beide nicht das geringste.

„Und wie fühlst du dich? Irgendwelche Schmerzen?", erkundigte er sich.

Rachel gähnte bloß und schüttelte den Kopf. „Überhaupt nicht. Die letzte Nacht war schön, und mir geht's prächtig. Ich fühl mich nur hier oben", sie zog einen Kreis vor ihrer Schläfe, „anders als gestern. Hat das was mit unserm Band zu tun?"

„Das ist das, was ich vorhin erwähnte. Falls es dir unangenehm ist..."

„Mir? Unangenehm? Nicht die Bohne! Lass das bloß so!"Sie streichelte sanft ein spitzes Ohr.

„Schön." Spock lächelte leicht und zog sie fest an sich.. „Danke nochmal für heute nacht. Weißt du, dass das der größte Vertrauensbeweis war, den du mir hättest machen können, Rae?"

Diese verneinte, meinte dann jedoch: „Ich sagte doch, ich vertraue dir... Dass du da noch einen Beweis brauchtest..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Spock grinste und warf sich samt Kissen auf sie, so dass nun eine wilde Kissenschlacht zwischen den beiden entbrannte...

Review büdde büdde


End file.
